1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly, and more particularly to a support assembly for holding and supporting a portable device therein.
2. General Background
As the intercommunion in people becomes more and more frequently, more portable devices have being needed for people to conveniently take. In modern time, these portable devices include mobile telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on. Users may use the portable devices at their desks or other workstations now and then.
In order to facilitate convenient and effective use of the portable device on the desk, some cradle devices for holding the portable devices have being developed. A cradle device for a portable radio terminal has being disclosed. The cradle device includes a holder part for holding a portable radio terminal and a fixed part for releasably supporting the holder part. The fixed part has a ball joint accommodated thereon, the ball joint having a curved surface and an engaging surface, and a locking hook spaced from the ball joint and extending from the fixed part. The holder part has an aperture and a stopper extending into the aperture and a slot formed in the holder part and spaced from the aperture. The holder part assumes a locked position when the ball joint is accommodated in the aperture, the engaging surface engages the stopper and the hook extends into and engages the slot. However, the holder part is not easily disassembled form the fixed part for changing different holders to hold different portable radio terminals.
What is needed, therefore, is a support assembly which is easy to be changed to suit for holding different portable devices.